A Fire Dragon's Sound Secret
by MircThomas19
Summary: Everyone thought that Natsu was only raised by Igneel. But they will be wrong once a certain blonde will appear and now, Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer will finally show his full power. And this hidden dragon slaying power will make not only Fairy Tail fear Natsu but the entire world will crumble as well. Pairings undecided. Let me know and enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

A Fire Dragon's Sound Secret

Natsu, A Dragon's Son with a Secret

Magnolia, the capital of the great continent Fiore, is having one of its more lovely days. It is summer season but the breeze and low humility, as well as minimal sunlight, made it actually welcoming to be outdoors till sundown. And everyone was outdoors. Children rushing to the park with their parents far behind, shop owners having their sales out in the open, sailors active on their ship decks.

"Excuse me." One seller of fresh fruit and vegetables could have sworn to hear a little boy's voice. But when he turned, there was no such person in sight. "Down here." The seller obeyed and looked over his produce to see a boy that appeared to be eleven.

He was wearing baggy trousers, sandals, an open vest and headphones on his ears. The hair was pink, to a color expert to be salmon; it was also shaggy and spikey, like it was never washed before. And on this boy's back was a backpack that looked stuffed to the brim, with a sleeping bag rolled on top. "Hi."

"Are you lost, little boy?" The seller asked and fought the urge to chuckle, seeing the boy pout.

"I am not little. I am looking for a guild." The boy said and the seller raised his eyebrow.

"Guild? As in a wizard's guild?" The boy nodded. "Well, there is a lot of guilds in Fiore. But here in Magnolia, the one you are not going to miss is Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail? I never heard of fairies having tails." The boy giggled and the seller just shook his head.

"I don't know son. I just spend my days buying produce to sell. I have no business with wizard guilds." The seller remarked. "But if you are looking for one that is nearby and has a good reputation, it will be Fairy Tail."

"Okay sir. I don't know that much about guilds, to be honest." The seller saw that this kid was indeed being honest. He then gave the boy directions from the pier, where they both are, to the guild. "Thank you! And here, I found it in a cave! Hope it pays off!"

The seller waved and wondered what the boy met. Looking down, he saw that all of his produce had been bought during their discussion. But instead of coins or bills, there was a diamond the size of a baseball on the counter! The seller turned from being shocked to being satisfied.

After all, with a diamond of that size and weight, the fruit seller might as well buy himself a complete fruit store with plenty left for decorations. Everyone else on the pier was wondering why the man in an apron was running around, laughing like a madman.

XXXXX

"'FAIRY TAIL'." The boy said, reading the letters of a sign out loud. "Yep, this is the place." And when the boy opened the door, a table was sent his way. But the strange thing was that the table burst apart, but not crashing into the boy! It instead shattered in midair and all of the pieces completely missed him. "What kind of a 'welcome' was that?"

The boy ignored such thoughts and went inside anyways. Just to see the whole guild hall having one huge brawl. The boy titled his head in confusion. 'This is a wizard's guild? Nothing like what my dad told me about.'

The boy then just shrugged and started to walk past it all. He saw that there was a midget on the counter, yet that small old man gave off a presence of someone that deserved great respect and authority; it must be the one in charge of the guild.

"Hello. Are you the man that runs this place?" The boy asked and the midget with a beer glass in his hand looked down to see him.

"I sure am kid. The name's Makarov Dreyer, the third Guild Master of Fairy Tail." Makarov is an extremely short, elderly man. He has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache. Right now he is dressed in a casual manner, with an attire consisting of a white shirt with a black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle under an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat. "Are you here to join us?"

"I really had no other place to go and my father did suggest that I come to this city and join a Guild. Everyone else I met always told me to try here, Fairy Tail.' The boy said in an honest tone and Makarov smiled.

"Nice to see despite how rowdy we are, everyone looks up to us for guidance on finding the right guild. Maybe we are doing something right after all." Makarov remarked. "Now that you know my name, how about…?" Makarov was then interrupted when another boy, one with raven black hair, landed right in the middle of the boy and the Guild Master. "GRAY!?"

The pink-haired boy didn't know what to think of this 'Gray' character. He was definitely the same age and had a slightly above-average build, not as much as the former's. There was nothing else to point out other than, "Don't interrupt me talking to our new guild mate, AND WITHOUT YOUR CLOTHES!"

"ARRGH!" Gray apparently was awakened and finally noticed that he was completely nude. "Where's my clothes!? Where are my clothes!?" Gray panicked and then turned around to Makarov. "And where is this new guild member? I am the only one within a foot of you, Master."

"FOOL!" Makarov shouted at the disrespect that Gray was preforming; from the backside of his head, he was wondering why Gray hadn't noticed the pink-haired boy. That salmon-variety of hair could might as well be seen a mile away, even through thick fog. But Gray doesn't seem to see him.

Then the pink-haired boy swiftly and gently raised his hand to stop anything else Makarov had to say neck. Then he placed his hand on Gray's own hair and then the stripped boy really panicked. "NO! Not you! Demon!" Gray then ran like his clothes were on fire, if he had any still, before being tripped by the pink-haired boy and sent tumbling right to where a bunch of girls were talking.

Makarov had to admit that whatever this strange kid did, it sure made his day. "Just what kind of magic did you do? That was magic right?"

"It was." The boy answered. "I use a couple of Lost Magic and a couple of Caster Magic. Both of which are taught to me from my dads." Makarov noticed that the boy used the word 'dad' in plural form. How can a kid have more than one dad? He might be mistaken or something. "OH!" The boy suddenly spoke which nearly made Makarov jump out of his skin and the same be said for everyone that was fighting. "N-never mind that Sir. Can I just get my Guild Mark and I can start getting out of your hair?"

The Guild Master had no way of thinking about this character. Just what is wrong with this kid? "Sure. Here you go." Makarov then reached for a stamp and an ink box. "What color and where would you like it?"

The kid pointed to his left shoulder and Makarov noticed that some of the female guild mates were blushing. Must be because this kid was a virtual, successful bodybuilder despite his age. "Red please, and right here." Makarov shrugged and channeled magic to turn the ink to red, soaked the receiving end of the stamp and pressed it into the kid's flesh; and the old man couldn't help but notice that the clear showing muscles on the kid's arm were rock hard, and his stance was relaxed. Thankfully for both of them, there were straight guys in the Guild Hall, including the Master.

"So now can you tell me…?" Makarov took the change while things are finally quiet but he had to release a breath of frustration when,

"Hey! You were the brat who sent that idiot Gray to where my little sister and her friends were playing! And they had to see what a boy looks under his underwear! What do you have to say for yourself!?" One of the girls from the fight marched over to the boy. "Better make it quick because I need to finish beating this Tin Can."

"Mirajane please…" Makarov tried to settle this gothic girl. Mirajane is a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. Her white Fairy Tail Stamp is located on her left thigh.

Mirajane wore a gothic-looking, overly revealing outfit matching the tomboyish personality she had at the time. She donned a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. She also sported a bracelet shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's middle finger, and dark nail polish. She didn't have her front ponytail, instead letting a large strand cover her forehead freely, and had most of her hair tied in a high, larger ponytail on the back of her head by a massive dark ribbon.

"And what do you mean by that you witch!?"

"Erza…" Makarov was starting to sweat to see both Mirajane and this 'Erza' but heads like hated rivals. Erza is a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She has a slender, voluptuous figure most will describe as "amazing." Her attire was quite simple, matching that of a knight's squire. But before these girls could resume their fight, the boy took off his headphone and gave them to Makarov.

"Don't worry. I will handle this. Match sure that you have them on before I snap my fingers." The boy said in a confident tone. One that made Makarov to reluctantly accept his headphones and once they were covering his ears completely, Natsu adjusted them to the point that Makarov couldn't even heard his heartbeat. And when this boy raised his arm, this got most of the guild members on edge; but nothing could prepare for what will happen next.

Makarov was wondering what this boy has to say until the latter did indeed snap his fingers. Then the aged Guild Master watched in horror to see that the guild hall shook as if the air was rustling like leave sin the fall. What is worse, everyone fell to their ears, clutching them and trying to scream. But Makarov didn't hear anything, not one peep.

Then the boy walked up to Mirajane and Erza who were helpless right where they were on the ground. And then the boy's hand was engulfed in flame! Still helpless, both girls saw that the boy tightened and focused all his strength into his arm before sending it down like a meteor. They thought that the boy simply missed when that fist instead hit the ground and the space between the two girls.

But they were both wrong when the wooden floor started to heat up. And both Erza and Mirajane were engulfed in a large column of flame. This shocked everyone that were still conscious and that included Makarov. "You bRATT! ARRGH!" The old man was foolish to release the headphones from his ears and had to take in the loud noises that were many times worse than a banshee's. Makarov didn't mind the noise but it felt like his body was being treated harshly and rattled. He could barely move with such pain, the pain of everything being shaken up like a baby's toy rattle.

'I told you not to take the off.' Then Makarov felt like something connected his mind like a wire between two electric circuits. But it was a challenge for the old man to even move his head to see who was talking to him; even through the terrible racket that was killing both his ears and his heart. And when Makarov then felt it, the pain was gone. Everyone was also acting like they were relieved of an illness that has been eating at the inside of their bodies. "And now that I have your attention…" Everyone then turned to the pink-haired boy that was sitting in the Master's old place.

"My name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel the Fire Dragon King." Natsu said and then had a sullen face. 'And the son of another, one that I promised to never reveal. This stinks.' And somehow, no one saw that expression of sadness and just cheered for their new member.

XXXXX

Seven years later,

"We're here!" It was the harbor town of Hargeon and a train just released it first passenger, and its weirdest one.

"Look mommy! That blue cat is talking!" A little kid had actually summarized the grown-ups' thoughts.

"I am Happy!" The blue cat shouted.

"About what?" That same kid did it once again and the kid got into his face.

"I Said. I. AM. HAPPY!" The cat shouted and the kid started to cry when,

"Happy, stop scaring the kid. We had this talk a hundred times already." The cat and pretty much everyone at the train station turned to see a sorry sight. A young man, about eighteen years old, walked out of the train like he was drained of his energy dry. Only to take in a huge breath and suddenly transform into a rather handsome man.

His attire was an open jacket over a vest, showing his extreme build for all to see, and trench pants loose around his legs. On his feet were simple sandals, on his back was an average sized backpack that had a sleeping bag rolled on top, and his hair was a salmon pink. And around his neck was a scale design scarf that looked rather warm with the jacket on. But ultimately, he was someone that pretty much anyone recognized. He was Natsu Dragneel, of Fairy Tail.

"Kyaa! It is the Silent Salamander of Fairy Tail!" A woman shouted, much to the confusion of her children and the annoyance of her husband. "He is so handsome and cool!" Natsu sighed, he hated those sounds and he just can't get away from them anywhere in Fiore.

"But I thought that the Salamander was already in Hargeon, building up a crowd?" That got everyone's attention, including Natsu's. "But then again, I saw him in person. This one is much better looker!" And just when Natsu was about to be spared from all the yelling and screaming, and even something much worse: fan girls.

"Thanks for the warm welcome girls but I am here to check out this 'Salamander' claiming to be from my guild. There is a lot of slavery trading around him." Natsu said and his crowd gasped. "If you can tell me where I can find this man, it will help a lot. And I always return any favors given to me." Natsu finished that sentence with a charming smile which made half the crowd faint with a heavenly sigh.

Later,

"I can't believe it!" A young, blonde woman stomped across the pavement roads in Hargeon; she looked like her boyfriend had dumped her right in the middle of a date or something. "It was bad enough that the only magic store in town had ridiculous prices and he had the nerve to sully at my sex appeal. For only a thousand Jewel discount! I had to leave it in the shop too!"

Everyone just ignored her kicking at a store sign and stomping on it as if she was a kid undergoing a temper tantrum. As for the Jewels, it was the Fiore currency; and despite the name, Jewels were more like paper bills and coins instead of the diamond and ruby kind. For an example of the system, one hundred Jewels is just pocket change and a hundred thousand is just enough for a night at a low-class motel.

"If you want, I can buy what you want." The blonde halted her stomping and saw Natsu and the blue cat from the train station, staring at her. She blushed badly and backed off, trying to savage any dignity left.

"S-sure. But it is still ten thousand Jewels…" Natsu raised his hand to stop her.

"I have enough in my pocket to buy a three story house alone. It is nothing." Natsu assured her. "I never got your name, mine is Natsu and this is my partner, named Happy."

"Like I told those rude kids back at the train station!" Happy, the name finally cleared, shouted and spooked the blonde. But Natsu said nothing and waited patiently for the woman's name.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Natsu. My name is Lucy, just Lucy." Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. Her clothes were of a tight white shirt with blue straight markings making a cross on her chest section. Her skirt was blue too and was kept together by a brown belt that had a keychain attached, with a few keys to be seen. Lastly, she was wearing high-heel black boots.

"It's no problem and I am not that old to be a 'Mr. Natsu'. I am still looking for the right mate for me." Natsu said that last sentence with a charming smile like at the train station. Lucy felt like she was going to collapse at how handsome Natsu looked. But she was able to pull it together and then gently pulled Natsu into the store.

When they came out, Lucy looked as happy as a kid whose birthday came a lot early. "Thanks Natsu! I have been wanting this for a while!" Lucy didn't mind being a little sentimental about a shiny shiver key, still in its case, hugging it as tight as if her favorite teddy bear.

"I am in no hurry Lucy and like I said, it is not a problem. Are you sure that you are done with shopping?" That was a mistake to ask of a teenaged girl but Lucy wasn't that bad of a shopper, only half the average amount of bags that men often find themselves carrying during a girl's store spree.

"Thanks! I am now set." Lucy was cheery for one moment after shopping, then she looked down on her life. All the while, they were sitting on a bench in the town's square. "Set on finding another place to live, unless Fairy Tail has somewhere I can live."

"Well you can't live in a guild hall but Fairy Tail does have a girl's dorm rooms." Natsu said, voice slightly strained from those ten bags and boxes he had to carry that Happy has as well. "I am sure that you will work something else once you arrive and sign in."

"You're sure? You seem to know a lot about Fairy Tail." Lucy brought up until she lost her voice to Natsu's handsome smile again. And also, that her bags in her hands, Natsu's arms and Happy's paws suddenly vanished! "…" As much as Lucy wanted to scream, she couldn't even feel her voice box work for the time being.

"Relax. I just sent them to my pocket dimension. Once we help you find a place to crash, you can have them just fine." Natsu assured her and she could only nod dumbly. "Anyways, I still have enough pocket change for a meal. All that shopping can tire anyone out." Lucy then heard her stomach growl but she didn't feel like walking to a restaurant.

"…Can you pick up a delivery for me? I will wait right here." Lucy asked and after a while, Natsu shrugged and left but not before letting her know about the rumors of slave trading around the wizard that everyone was calling 'Salamander'. That meant the man was bad news. "I promise I will be careful!"

But as soon as she said those words and begun to read her Sorcerer's Weekly magazine, a man appeared out of the bush behind her bench. "Who the hell are you!?" Lucy was frightened and unnerved by the sight of the man.

"Why, I am Fairy Tail's famous Salamander!" He said with flare and Lucy got a good look at him.

'Salamander' is a relatively tall and slim man with mildly short, spiky hair jutting outwards, with a long fringe left hanging over the upper left part of his face. He possesses a mildly rectangular face with sharp features, dark eyes and thin, dark eyebrows. His most distinctive facial feature is most likely the dark tattoo covering the right part of his forehead, just above his right eyebrow, this being highly reminiscent of a thin, stylized pair of tongs placed horizontally, with the "handles" pointing towards 'Salamander's' right.

'Salamander' was wearing ornate clothing, with the most visible piece being a dark, high-collared cape almost reaching down to his knees, possessing a lighter inner part and light edges adorned by a pattern consisting of many rhombs, or possibly many "X"s, lined up one after the other. Such cape is closed some centimeters below his neck by a small fastener adorned by a stylized flame with a light ribbon hanging from it, and has large motifs adorning its sides, starting from the shoulders and going down several inches; each motif is shaped like a large, light and hollow circle from whose outer side many arrows jut outwards in every direction, and which has several wavy lines protruding towards its hollow center. Below such cape, 'Salamander' wears a simple, light short-sleeved shirt with outlined edges, paired with light pinstriped pants with visible hems, held up by a simple belt covered in elongated spots and largely hidden by his shirt, and polished dark shoes, with lighter soles and a light upper part going down from the ankle's front.

"If you are 'Salamander', then why did you sneak up on me? Why were you hiding as soon as my friends and I finished our shopping? You are a star, you will no problem walking up to us commoners." Lucy asked right off the bat and the 'Salamander' raised his hand and smiled; but Lucy didn't feel even close to what Natsu made her with his.

"It was you, girly. Your natural beauty was something that was as bright as the noon sun so it took a while for me to adjust and approach you." 'Salamander' sure wasn't very careful with his words. And Lucy was getting shivers up her spine as now, 'Salamander' looked creepier than before. "Now, I am having a big party on my boat. And I want to invite every beautiful girl in town. I just couldn't pass up on the cream of the crop, the loveliest of the locals!"

Lucy was wondering why the 'Salamander' thought she was a local when she was just passing through; he sure didn't look like he lives in Hargeon either. Thinking hard on it, Lucy was conflicted from taking this chance to meet the 'famous Salamander' and fulfilling her promise with Natsu. But she decided to go for it and meet up with Natsu later.

And on the boat, she was outfitted in a simple red dress and the inside of the boat was like something of a fancy living room rather than a ball room. There were plenty of girls there along with some hideous henchmen. Lucy couldn't see what the girls, at the same level of beauty as hers, saw into those ugly men; she sure didn't see anything. "Having fun?"

Lucy looked up to see that the 'Salamander' had not changed his attire one bit. It made her feel like an over spoiled guest, one that the host didn't bother to look his best for. "I…I don't know. I was never one for parties and I promised a friend of mine that I will wait for them…"

"Forget about them." The 'Salamander' tried to speak like a male succubus and seduce Lucy. "And you should forget about this!" Now Lucy knew that she was led on when the 'Salamander' snatched her key from right under her dress!

"Hey! Give those back!" Lucy tried to get up but then some of the henchmen appeared to grab her. Lucy then noticed that there weren't any other girl with a dress on in the room entirely. It was like that the 'party' was just a ruse and she fell for it! "I got those from my mother and…"

"Well she was a naïve and stupid bitch for treasuring some stupid keys. I can't even see the Jewels from selling this. So…" The fake Salamander taunted Lucy and then causally threw the keys out of the one of the open windows, with the sound of a splash to be heard. "Now then," The Fake Salamander then reached out his hand and a henchmen gave him a branding iron! "You are now my bitch and you will soon be sold to someone paying me big bucks in this fucking stupid world. And you will someone else's bitch slave for the rest of your life!"

With that said, Lucy had to listening to the crackling of the ugly underlings and the terrible laugher of the fake Salamander. 'I am sorry Natsu, Happy. I'm sorry!' That was all Lucy could think off before bracing for the branding of her as a slave. But it never came when the flooring burst open.

And it happened to be right under where the Salamander was approaching Lucy with a heated branding iron, snapping the piece of metal right in half. "ARRGH!" And what came out of the floor also hit the fake Salamander under the chin, where it hurt badly. Lucy then saw a blue blur whiz across the room, where it landed a swift hit at the faces of every henchmen in the room, sending most into the water outside.

"Happy!" Lucy finally saw her savior and it was the same blue cat from before. And that was also when Lucy noticed that Happy had some kind of angel wings on his back. "You are…!"

"I know Lucy. Here you go." Lucy then shot out her freed arms to see that it was her keychain, a little wet but recovered! "No time left. Put these on now!" Happy then showed some kind of headphones and then waited not for a single second, placed them on Lucy's ears.

Then Lucy felt like she was suddenly floating and saw, to her horror, the ship was crackling harshly. All the future were ripped apart, worse than what a pack of rabid dogs can muster. The wood making up the boat was being striped and tug at, as if there was some kind of a tornado had hit the boat. Lucy tried to speak but then realized that the headphones were blocking out any sound, she couldn't even hear herself think.

But when Lucy thought that she should run from the destruction around her, she felt something furry and long like a cat's tail around her waist. And when she looked around, she saw that Happy was indeed flying and flying her out of the boat. In fact, they were a good distance from the boat, right before it sank while falling apart.

"Wha…EEEK!" Lucy didn't know what to think about this until Happy made a deep nose dive down to the pier. Thankfully, he stopped before Lucy could land hard on the pavement. "What the hell was that for!?" Happy instead mimed his hands to grasp the headphones and pulled them off.

Lucy then did as Happy instructed, right before she noticed Natsu near her with a couple of takeout boxes in a bag in his hand. And he had this stern look on his face. Lucy realized that she forgot all about waiting for her dinner and now Natsu wasn't happy about it. "Did you enjoy the party before we crashed it? I am sorry if the food you were about to eat got soggy in the water."

Despite the clear sound of disappointment and sarcasm, Lucy just jumped into his embrace. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry Natsu!" Seeing the girl, scared out of her wits and crying an actual river of tears, Natsu couldn't be angry at her for long. He then gave the take-out bag to Happy and embraced Lucy back.

"It's okay Lucy. Whoever that imposter was, he still was arrested along with the rest of the slave dealers. And all the girls who were also targeted have been rescued and released to their homes." Natsu said in a soothing tone. "I am sorry to say but I needed a girl to take the bait so I can track the fake Salamander who had been making Fairy Tail look bad with his kidnapping, human trafficking and use of forbidden magic."

"I don't mind." Now Natsu was surprised to hear Lucy say that. "I was a stupid girl to believe that jerk and I deserve it after how I treated your kindness today, forgetting about my promise and trusting a stranger!" Lucy bellowed on and on about her mistakes but then Natsu acted like something had bitten him on the neck.

This worried both Lucy and Happy as well so they took a look and saw that, underneath the scaly scarf, were three black bar markings. And one of them was burning red by the looks of it. But as soon as everyone saw it, that bar disappeared. Then Natsu acted like he was knocked out of a coma or trance or something. Then came a name from out of his mouth, screaming one of mystic and magical authority and power; and in a tone of relief from a wound aching for weeks.

"Boomroar." Natsu said which got Lucy and especially Happy confused. "I hadn't said that name in years. You are definitely the one Lucy. The one I will finally show my true power to. Thanks Lucy, for being my friend."

End of Chapter 1.

 ***Hey everyone! I am on a roll with these new stories in August. I sure had a lot of names to choose from, I tried to think of one that sounded the best with Natsu knowing two Dragon Slayer magic but has to keep the second one a secret. I will try to work hard with my days back in college just on the horizon at this point. Wish me luck!***


End file.
